User talk:98.204.140.83
Welcome to Memory Alpha! I've noticed that you've already started making some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the Richard Barnett page! Might I suggest that you consider registering an account with us? Creating an account is quick, easy and free, and doesn't require you to give us any personal information at all. But there are a number of benefits to logging in, including the following: * The use of a specific username that helps other archivists recognize your own contributions * The ability to view all of your contributions via a My contributions link * Your own user page and ' ' * The ability to create a that lets you add articles that interest you * The ability to * The ability to images and other media * The ability to create a custom to modify the appearance of this site * The right to contribute in formal decisions in the community, including the pages for deletion and nominations for featured articles. Before signing up, however, you may wish to view some of our policies and guidelines, which provide links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, copyrights, and guidelines for proper etiquette. If you're concerned about privacy, you should know that you're not required to provide any personal information at all – not even an e-mail address! We've tried to make signing up as quick and as painless as possible. I hope you'll consider ! Thanks. -- Jörg (Talk) 18:38, April 25, 2010 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Alt reality tag Please do not add this tag to all articles related to Enterprise. The show is not considered an "alternate reality". -- sulfur 20:09, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :The events of the show are part of both the "Prime reality" and the "Alternate reality" of the new film - hence "multiple realities." I'm not trying to slight Enterprise at all.-- 20:11, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Since the timeline split well after the events of Enterprise, they are not considered part of the alternate reality. -Angry Future Romulan 20:12, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :I don't follow the logic. If the timeline split in 2233, then all events before the split are shared by both the prime and alternate universes - they are literally shared by each of those separate universes.-- 20:14, May 4, 2010 (UTC) The new timeline begins in 2233. Therefore, everything before that is considered to be part of the "prime" timeline. -- sulfur 20:17, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :There are two possible instantiations of the new timeline, both of which result in the events of Enterprise taking place in both realities: :1. Two parallel universes exist, the "Alternate reality" and the "Prime reality". Prior to 2233, both are identical. An incident in the Prime reality causes the Narada to travel between universes to the Alternate reality, where it arrives March 22, 2233. Because no such ship arrived in the Prime reality, the two timelines cease to unfold identically. :2. Only the Prime reality exists. At the moment of the Narada's arrival, a parallel universe is created. That universe - the Alternate reality - has both a past and future, created (four-dimensionally) at that instant. We see the future begin to unfold in the film. The past created by the incident is identical to the past of the prime timeline.-- 20:27, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Not to mention the fact that nobody wants to go back and add a tag to EVERY SINGLE ARTICLE that mentions something happening before 2233. -Angry Future Romulan 20:18, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :I'm willing to, though it may take awhile.-- 20:27, May 4, 2010 (UTC) While your logic is valid, the purpose of the tag on Memory Alpha is only to designate things that happened seperate from the prime timeline. -Angry Future Romulan 20:39, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :I see. I apologize. Is there any likelihood of a change of that policy? Where would I submit the question for consideration? -- 20:50, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Some of the pages I tagged with the "Multiple realities" banner include parallel realities shown within Enterprise itself. I presume I wouldn't be amiss in replacing the tag there? -- 20:51, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :My understanding is that would be okay. I just re-added the banner to the article myself. -Angry Future Romulan 20:55, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I still see no reason why the alt realities tag belongs on pages like Malcolm Reed none of that article has anything related to alt realities or parallel universes. — Morder (talk) 21:36, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I think I know what is going on here...I don't think I agree with it but will leave it for now... — Morder (talk) 21:38, May 4, 2010 (UTC)